


Is This A Competition Now?

by NiallLovesLouis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Architect Jaehyun, Fluff, Johnny works at a kindergarten, M/M, also in my mind 2tae and yuwin are side ships, and hes a kid at heart, and playful johnny, because hes good with kids, competitive jaehyun, eheh, fluff with no angst, johnjae being babies and loving each other, ok im done now, sorry xD, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/pseuds/NiallLovesLouis
Summary: “I’m just doing groceries. You drank all our milk.” There was a sound of protest, and in the midst of his smile, Jaehyun noticed once again the shop owner looking his way, tiredly, probably cursing at this customer’s disrespect, laughing at the phone instead of letting him close up the store. He grimaced, deciding to keep the call short. “Ok, I have to go pay. But you better dress up, we’re having dinner somewhere fancy.”OrJaehyun proposes.





	Is This A Competition Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/gifts).



> Okaaay here’s my first johnjae fic!!! I love this ship VERY much, so decided to give it a try with this idea I had the other day!! Hope you guys like it!!! (Also, thank you to my muse, who knows who she is, for always reading and appreciating my fics <3 love you)

  
“What about this one?”

At the apologetic shrug he received, Jaehyun sighed in defeat, his eyes roaming the thick glass below his fingers, looking for more options.

“Jaehyunnie, you still have time, you don’t have to do this _today_.”

The dangerous glare he sent Sicheng’s way should’ve made him cower, but the younger crossed his arms in defiance.

“Let him, Sicheng, we all know there’s nothing better than buying a wedding ring 5 minutes before a store closes, to propose in the same night.”

Doyoung’s voice carried through the tiny store, causing the owner to look their way in interest and Jaehyun to blush.

“It’s romantic, Doyoung.”

Both his friends snorted, and he sulked, turning his eyes back to the rings exposed, half of them a little too expensive.

“Or rushed.” He turned his eyes to exaggeratedly frown at the older, but Doyoung was relentless. “Stop it, if you wanted someone weak you’d have called Taeyong.”

He would have, really, because Taeyong was a hopeless romantic and would give Jaehyun all the encouragement he needed. However, him and Yuta were immediately removed from the list of potencial helpers, being Johnny’s best friends. Taeil didn’t even make the list, considering he sometimes spent more time with Johnny than Jaehyun did. But he guessed that came with working together.

He rested his elbows on the glass, and soon burrowed his head between them. It shouldn’t be this hard to pick a ring.

Doyoung pushed his shirt, and he lifted his head annoyedly, only to notice the old owner of the shop looking pointedly between him and the impeccably clean glass Jaehyun was resting against. He smiled apologetically, changing position.

“Seriously, Jae, I’m all for you proposing to Johnny. You know that I am.” He was already rolling his eyes, but Doyoung grabbed his shoulders. “But you can do this tomorrow.”

He noticed the older was still in his suit, probably not having gone home yet, and a tiny bit of guilt tugged him. He’d offer him lunch later.

The sound of a cell phone startled them both, interrupting Jaehyun’s search for an answer, maybe saving him from giving one.

The younger took his phone from his pocket, a familiar name popping up.

“Hi, baby.”

_“That’s my line.”_

He chuckled softly just as Doyoung rolled his eyes and turned to leave him, going in Sicheng’s direction instead.

“That’s everyone’s line, Johnny.”

There was a scoff on the other end, and Jaehyun smiled imagining his boyfriend’s pout.

_“Where are you? I’ll come a bit later tonight, promised Mark I’d watch his football game.”_

Right, that had actually slipped Jaehyun’s mind, and for a split second he almost thought he wouldn’t get to do this tonight, because his boyfriend would never miss his brother’s games. He shook his head and reasoned that the game would probably end by 7, which would still give them time for a dinner.

“I’m just doing groceries. You drank all our milk.” There was a sound of protest, and in the midst of his smile, Jaehyun noticed once again the shop owner looking his way, tiredly, probably cursing at this customer’s disrespect, laughing at the phone instead of letting him close up the store. He grimaced, deciding to keep the call short. “Ok, I have to go pay. But you better dress up, we’re having dinner somewhere fancy.”

Johnny made a mocking impressed sound on the other end, and Jaehyun would’ve flicked him had they been side by side.

_“Look at Mister Architect, calling me baby, getting all bossy...”_

He could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice, and rolled his eyes, almost resting his elbows on the glass beneath him again before remembering he couldn’t.

“Just shup up. And take a jacket to the game, it’s cold outside.”

Endless “I love You’s” and a few kissy sounds later, Jaehyun had turned off the call, not daring to look the owner’s way. He wouldn’t have had the time to anyway, because Sicheng called him instantly, a smile on his face that gave the older hope.

“Jae, look at this one!”

He walked to where his friends were, to a corner of the store he had been in at the start but somehow immediately dismissed.

Sicheng pointed at a ring he hadn’t noticed before, though. It was a simple, thin and elegant, silver ring. He would have preferred gold, but this was for Johnny, so it was perfect. It was discreet yet beautiful, perfect to engrave a name and a date. _His_ name, actually, and an unknown date. For some reason, he felt his chest tightening, a foreign feeling making his vision blurry for a second. A good feeling.

He smiled, signaling at the old man standing by the counter to come his way. He didn’t know how long it took for something to be engraved in the ring, but definitely too long to wait, so he guessed he would have to come back after he got a “yes”.

“I’m taking this.”

———

“I’m home.”

Jaehyun smiled at the sound of their apartment door closing loudly, as he finished buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror, a soft violet shirt, the one he knew his boyfriend loved.

The steps got closer, and soon enough Johnny’s head was poking inside the room, looking his lover in the eyes through the mirror.

“Hi baby.”

Jaehyun snorted, still trying to decide between tucking the front of the shirt in or simply leaving it, while the newcomer got in.

“Is this a competition now?”

Johnny didn’t answer, but the younger saw him getting closer, felt strong, familiar arms enveloping his frame, the sweet scent of his boyfriend surrounding him.

“No, it’s still a pet name.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, his boyfriend’s lips stopping any possible retort.

They stopped kissing a few seconds later, when Johnny turned his head to look again at the younger through the mirror, both his hands on the latter’s shoulders.

“I like it better tucked in.”

At that, Jaehyun completely untucked the shirt and let it hang loose, just to spite the older and Johnny’s fingers found his ribs to pinch playfully. Jaehyun wiggled, but his boyfriend hugged his middle, trapping him in a warm embrace.

“Who’s being bossy now?”

Johnny didn’t answer, instead rested his chin on his shoulder, eyeing him with a hint of lust in his eyes. Jaehyun smirked.

The older was still looking at their figures on the mirror when he started to lower his right hand tentatively.

Jaehyun took in a sharp breath as his boyfriend’s fingers found the hem of his shirt, and slowly, teasingly, tucked it into his pants, hand ghosting over his stomach, gently enough to give him shivers.

“There.”

Johnny spoke only above a whisper, right by the younger’s ear, lips slowly moving to kiss his jaw.

He turned around abruptly, looking into the older’s eyes directly for the first time.

He was always mesmerized by his boyfriend’s beauty, usually would take minutes to admire just how perfect every single part of Johnny was. But today he didn’t have the time, nor was he going to let the other win, so he would play his part instead.

His hand went up to his boyfriend’s chest, brushing over where he knew a nipple would be under the shirt, ending up cupping the older’s cheek.

“I made a reservation for 7.30.”

He leaned in closer. Johnny’s eyes, unsurprisingly, were solely focused on Jaehyun, in that way that always made him feel all kinds of special. His lips... God, he’d never get tired of his boyfriend’s plump lips, so soft and treasured, right now glistening because of their kisses.

One of his fingers reached for the older’s cheek, gently tracing the soft skin. He always made sure to remind him it was like a baby’s, to which Johnny ironically replied with a whine.

Just as the other leaned in for another kiss, exactly like Jaehyun wanted him to, he turned away, a devilish smile on his face.

“Be ready by then.”

Johnny protested immediately, but he was already by the door, looking at his watch that read _7.11 pm_.

“You’re an evil cookie Jung Jaehyun.”

The words Johnny yelled from his room caused him to break into a laugh.

  
————

  
“... and then I still had to take him to Jaemin’s because, you know, teenage boyfriends, everything’s exciting...”

Johnny rolled his eyes fondly as he picked at his salad, a few strands of hair that resisted the gel and had fallen over his forehead swinging with his movements.

“We went through that phase too.”

His head was flooded with images of him and Johnny in their last year of high school, when all they thought of was sneaky make out sessions and innocent sleepovers, and their biggest problem was what would happen after school. He smiled fondly, because probably neither of them imagined just how long they’d stay together.

Jaehyun eyed the opened white shirt that his boyfriend was using, one that showed just enough of his chest to get him to regret not having kissed him at home when he had the chance. Maybe they never really got over the “everything’s exciting” phase.

“We had more class than that.”

The conviction in the other’s voice had Jaehyun biting his lip to refrain from laughing.

“Did Mark and Jaemin get caught three times making out in the janitor’s closet?” The loud sigh that caused the couple on the closest table to theirs to look their way was enough of an answer. “Then maybe they’re the classy ones.”

His boyfriend sulked, and they fell into a comfortable silence, probably both thinking about the good memories they had.

“Do you ever think about our future?”

Or not.

Suddenly, the small velvet box on the left pocket of his jacket was too heavy, threatening to burst open the tissue and fall to the ground.

“Geez, Johnathan...”

Johnny shrugged, unapologetically, in that way he always did, like he was sure of himself and his question. With a confidence in his actions the younger always admired.

“We were talking about our past.”

There was no denying that. Truly, Jaehyun’s problem wasn’t saying he thought about the future, nor reassuring his boyfriend he loved him (he did that every night anyway). He was just afraid he’d lose control and propose right then and there.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Johnny looked at him again, after patiently waiting for his answer, probably expecting more. He still didn’t elaborate. “You?”

His lover was nodding, eyes lost in space as he probably day dreamt about them. His heart melted a little.

“Yeah... and I set high standarts.”

The smile om his lips was playful, and Jaehyun was relieved he managed to dodge this one question.

“Well, me too.”

  
———

  
“No, it’s my turn.”

Johnny’s soft hand covered his in an effort to stop Jaehyun from getting up, and the younger rolled his eyes, but remained sat.

“It’s actually mine, Johnny.”

His boyfriend shook his head stubbornly, using only his free hand to search his pockets.

“No, no, you payed last time.” He opened his mouth to answer, but the older was already smiling in victory as he found his wallet. “And you went shopping this afternoon, so it’s my treat.”

This time, Jaehyun’s grip on the other’s hand pulled him back, a pout gracing his features.

“But Johnny... it was my reservation.”

For the second time that day, his puppy eyes were ignored, and all he got was a kiss on the lips, hot and demanding, entirely too heated to have in the middle of a serious restaurant, and just enough to distract Jaehyun and give his boyfriend the time to hand his credit card to the waiter that was near, their hands never untangling.

The older turned to him again, smiling in victory as the worker inserted his card on the machine with practiced ease. He really knew how to get on Jaehyun’s nerves while still being the best boyfriend.

“Johnny...”

He whispered.

“We’re going home in a minute.”

The other’s eyes were filled with lust, but his movements were still quick as he finally dropped Jaehyun’s hand to finish the payment. The younger eyed the other’s concentrated expression, and although he was doing something as trivial as paying for their meal, for a split second he thought the domesticity they had fallen into did something to Jaehyun’s heart. Maybe it’d be a good idea to simply go home and propose.

Johnny looked back at him, one of those cocky smirks he loved to give his boyfriend on his face, and Jaehyun was taken by another rush of affection. He was going to take him somewhere a tiny bit more special. Johnny deserved that.

The waiter said his goodnight, nodding in both their directions before leaving, and Jaehyun finally spoke.

“We’re not going home yet.”

His lover raised an eyebrow as he got up from his chair, and he automatically followed his movements, putting on his jacket.

“Look, he’s taking the lead again...” Jaehyun waited until they were out the door and on the sidewalk, side by side, to playfully punch the other’s arm, laughing at the way his boyfriend faked a whine. “And hitting me, he’s out of control!”

At times like this, Johnny’s job really came through. The way he so gently played around like a child, like _Jaehyun_ was a child. If he was being honest, it always warmed all his insides, and tonight made him wrap his arms around the other’s longer one.

“You goof...” He must have accidentally said it warmly and in love, because Johnny looked down in surprise, stopping their walk to reach with the fingers of his free arm to the younger’s dimples, then gently grabbing his chin. Jaehyun moved forward to plant a gentle kiss on the other’s lips, his right hand moving to wrap around Johnny’s wrist. “I want to go to my office, to show you something.”

His boyfriend’s smile was blinding, and he received another kiss before he could mirror it.

“Okay.”

  
————-

  
“You know that I actually wanted to tell you something tonight?” Jaehyun gave him a surprised look as he turned the key to open the door to the building, Johnny’s hand also extending to help push the heavy door. “Yeah, but I was going to tell you at home...”

“Did you get promoted?”

Johnny snorted while he pushed the button to call the elevator, and he felt the older’s arm wrap around his shoulders.

“To what? Super-caregiver?”

Jaehyun elbowed him playfully, but his boyfriend remained unbothered.

“I thought there was no such thing as stupid questions.”

“So did I- Ow, Jaaae!”

He dodged his boyfriend, ignoring his whine, and walked into the elevator, dissolving into giggles when his neck was attacked with tiny kisses.

He managed to free a hand to push the button to his floor, but right after that Johnny’s lips were on his, and the previous giggles turned into a quiet moan.

“Johnny.”

He pushed him away, smirking when he saw how disheveled the other’s hair was. God, he really couldn’t wait to get that lingering question out of his chest.

The elevator dinged before the other had time to kiss him again, and he got out with a pout.

He was leaning against the doorframe as Jaehyun tried to find the right key, his eyes not subtly trained on the younger’s pants.

“So... what did you want to show me? ‘Cause I’m already seeing something I like.”

Jaehyun smirked again, leaning his head closer while he opened the door.

“I don’t remember you being so needy.”

The provocation worked, because the other’s expression morphed into another pout, the one he knew always caused Jaehyun to kiss him.

“I’m not being needy, I’m being deprived. Of getting to kiss and have some unholy adventures with you.”

He snorted as they got in the office, letting his keys by the door and turning on the lights to illuminate his small working place.

The modest office was kept neat and tidy, only his desk being a bit of a mess because he had left in a rush today to get to the store on time and call his friends.

Everything was in pastel colors and wood material, soft and cozy (like their relationship, as Johnny had said). The window on their right also let in a bit of light from the busy street and the moon, a pretty view that Johnny loved to use as a background whenever he took pictures of Jaehyun working.

It was while he was taking one of the younger, when he was with his glasses, sketching a small apartment that Johnny had been describing, “the one they’d live in one day”, when the first “I love you” slipped past Johnny’s lips. He never really got to finish the drawing that afternoon.

And now it’d be here he’d hopefully hear his first “yes”, to a life together.

His heart suddenly started to beat a lot faster, realizing that _this was it_ before his brain did. He took a deep breath, looking outside their window with a hand already on his pocket, not even noticing how silent Johnny had become.

“Johnny, I- what the hell?”

He stopped mid turn, the velvet box still inside his pocket as he looked at his lover, kneeling on the floor, a small box of his own on his hands, a hopeful smile on his lips.

“Jung Jaehyun-“

“No!” He looked at him in shock, almost regretting his sudden yell when it startled Johnny. Luckily, his boyfriend seemed more confused than hurt. He didn’t think in that moment, simply shook his head and went to grab his boyfriend’s sleeve. “Get up... Get up! Don’t you dare finish that sentence, I cannot believe you, I did not just prepare- GET UP JONHATHAN.”

His boyfriend got up suddenly, his feet getting caught in the carpet, and he would’ve fallen hadn’t Jaehyun still been holding his sleeve.

“What’s wrong?”

Johnny looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, right hand still holding onto his box tightly, and Jaehyun stepped back.

“Okay...” He looked around for a minute, running his hands through his hair, and decided it was now or never. He started to kneel, his left hand taking the box from his pocket, and inexplicable sounds of shock left Johnny’s mouth. “Seo Youngho-“

“Oh my lord, did you seriously just give me a heart attack because _you_ wanted to propose first?”

He didn’t know if the color that rose to Johnny’s cheeks came from shock or rage, but knowing his boyfriend, it was probably the second. Well, it was not his fault his boyfriend had just ruined his very well thought proposal.

“Well, yeah! I booked us dinner, and you- you wanted to go home!”

“To propose!”

His mouth opened in shock, and he almost dropped his box in the midst of his frantic movements.

“Oh, you just decided to propose the same day _I_ planned to?”

His boyfriend kept shaking his head.

“No, you booked us dinner and I thought...”

Johnny huffed desperately, shaking his head again before silence fell upon them, the older looking into some dusty corner of the office, the younger opening his mouth and closing it when nothing came out.

His heart was beating fast, and he had an incredibly strong urge to call Doyoung and ask him to fix this. It’s not that he was the type to believe a bad proposal meant a bad marriage, but he still didn’t like the idea of _their_ moment going this bad. He knew this had been in a rush, and buying a ring had been a spur of the moment thing, but what would’ve been the odds of Johnny also... carrying an engagement ring around?

He stuck to listening to the cars passing them outside, not daring to look his boyfriend’s way until he had come up with a solution of sorts.

Out of nowhere, Jaehyun noticed he was still kneeling on the floor, had been the whole time. He was about to get up, or propose (he couldn’t pick between those), when his boyfriend looked his way, kneeling in front of him.

He silently opened the box to reveal a thin, golden ring, one as beautiful as Jaehyun’s silver one, but gold, and it somehow made his lip tremble.

“I bought this ring three weeks ago.”

He choked on air, even if Johnny’s soft eyes didn’t challenge him to answer a higher number.

“I bought... Four...” The lie wasn’t convincing, Johnny’s fond knowing smile made it worth it. “Please... let me go first. I promise I have a good speech.”

He didn’t know what made him ask instead of demand, but he still managed to pout, for the third time that day. He also knew exactly what, his love for Johnny, and the beautiful ring he was holding that was putting tears in the younger’s eyes.

“I’m staying on the ground though.”

Okay, he could compromise.

A nod and a shaky breath later, and he was opening his box to the loving (and maybe also teary) eyes of his lover.

“Seo Yongho. I know this isn’t the most charming place to ask wether you want to be a part of my life forever, and you just ruined the moment with your own proposal, but it’s special, and most importantly, it’s ours.” He looked around for a moment, not resisting appreciating the place they pretty much created together, despite being an office. Johnny’s eyes stayed trained on him the whole time. “I love you so much it’s unnerving, Johnny. I love talking to you, laughing with you, living with you, hearing your endless stories about the kids you spend your days with and imagine us having our own. I love that you always make sure to tell me you love me more. And I know you’ll never admit it because you’re a stubborn child, but I do love you just as much as you love me, and you do know it.” He used one hand to cup the other’s cheek, lovingly rubbing it just below his shiny eyes. “I know I’m a little competitive, but you’re the only person I’ll never mind losing to, because if you say yes to me right now, then I already won.”

His boyfriend was nodding, teary eyed, grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and kissing it countless times, and the younger let out a wet laugh.

“Johnny, _baby_... Will you marry me?”

He was tackled to the ground in a second, the ring almost flying to the wall hadn’t he had an iron grip on it, his legs bent in an uncomfortable way, and somehow he couldn’t think past the lips pressing against his, the “yes’s” muttered in between them.

“I love you so much, you little chicken nugget.”

Jaehyun laughed, as his boyfriend kept pressing kisses to every inch of his face, his nose, his cheek, his closed eye lids, his dimples...

The younger carefully dropped the box near them to cup Johnny’s face.

“That was so unromantic, thank god you let me go first.” A noise of protest came from above him and he turned his head to stop Johnny’s from interrupting him with kisses. “Your speech would be you comparing me to every food you- Johnny!”

He broke into a fit of laughter as his boyfriend tickled him, both consumed with happiness.

“You’re impossible, and I’ll rethink the answer to your proposal.”

Another laugh was a heard, and Jaehyun weakly poked his boyfriend’s chest.

“Yeah, just get off of me, my legs are numb.”

Instead of the teasing he expected, Jaehyun was promptly freed of his boyfriend’s weight, and pulled into a sitting position.

Johnny cupped his face gently, his thumb touching his lip gently.

“I can’t believe you caused a scene because you wanted to propose first.”

Jaehyun shoved him gently.

“I was the one who brought us here, you attention seeker.”

Johnny snorted, pulling him into another kiss, this one longer, gentler, both rings forgotten on the floor.

They stayed that way for a while then, just kissing, until Jaehyun’s legs were numb again and he used in as an excuse to lay his back on Johnny’s chest, finally going to get his ring and demanding that his boyfriend put it on him.

He laced their fingers, both with a ring, and his heart felt full, because everything looked and felt _right_. He took Johnny’s hand to his lips to press a kiss.

“I knew you’d say yes even before you kneeled.”

“Oh shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Sorry if it was predictable, I’m not that great with plots XD anyway, I really wanted to write Johnjae’s dynamic because I love the competitive side of Jaehyun (that I might’ve exaggerated a bit for the sake of the fic XD) and feel like Johnny would always tease him for it because he’s a chill baby and yeah they’re actually both babies :’)  
> If you liked it make sure to leave kudos and comments!!! Bye <3


End file.
